Good Night's Rest
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: Six doesn't want to sleep alone so she goes to D'Anna's room. Six/Three.


**Notes: First attempt to write for Battlestar Galactica and I'm really nervous about it. I honestly found it rather difficult cause I've never written this so that being said I have no idea if I'll get the characters right or anything but I gave it one hell of a shot. Also, I'm writing this after "The Eye of Jupiter" and that means, D'Anna isn't boxed.**

Ever since Gaius Baltar had been taken back to Galactica, Six found it incredibly hard to get any sleep. She was used to falling asleep next to Gaius and Three after one of their usual Ménage à trois, loving that she could be with both of them. All that had come to a halt once he was gone and Three just seemed to drift off in her own mindset, assuming it had something to do with what happened in the temple down on the planet they had tracked the Colonial Fleet too.

Feeling the need to see D'Anna, as she was also known as, she crawled out of bed and slipped a white robe over her toned body, tieing it around her waist. Six walked out of her room and padded down the long corridor of the basestar, passing a few of Centurion's that were standing guard, their red light shifting from side to side, making no attempts to bother her.

The blonde came to stand in entrance way of Three's room, seeing her laying still in bed, the blanket tucked around her body. She stood there a moment, watching for any signs that she was awake, it not taking long before she watched as Three shifted to lay on her back, her blue eyes focused upward. Seeing that she awake, a small smile played at Caprica's lips as she moved forward.

"Having trouble sleeping?" She questioned, curiously, coming to stand beside D'Anna's bed.

Three's icy blue orbs shifted over to Six, slowly nodding before growing a puzzled expression. "I could ask the same of you." D'Anna stated in a somewhat heavy accent.

"I couldn't." Six told her, sitting down on the edge of the bed, resisting the urge to lay down and feel the warmth of Three's body next to hers.

"And why is that?" Three questioned, moving to sit up, keeping her gaze locked on the blonde.

Six shrugged. "I don't know." She replied, casually.

Three narrowed her eyes slightly, seeing right through Six's casual attempt to blow off the question. "Oh please, you know why."

"Fine, I don't want to sleep alone." Six said, looking away. "I don't like it, anymore." She added, figuring she sounded a bit childish but it was true. She had grown accustomed to falling asleep next to someone, usually Gaius and D'Anna.

Three reached and pulled the blanket back. "Sleep in here then." She said as she moved to give her more room, a smile crossing her lips when Six, whom was happy at the offer, slid the robe from her body and climbed into the bed next to her.

The shorter blonde moved close to Three, letting her arms wrap around her waist, growing content at the feel of being close to another being. It wasn't Baltar but she could get used to this.

"Was there any reason you couldn't sleep?" Six questioned, tilting her head up to look at D'Anna.

Three bit at her bottom lip. "Oh, uh… guess I didn't want to sleep alone either." She replied, pressing a kiss to Caprica's forehead, covering her up as well. She didn't dare tell Six that the real reason she couldn't sleep was due to the visions of the final five. Number one had already threatened to box her if she spoke of what she had seen in the temple.

Six slowly nodded, seeming satisfied with the answer. She leaned upward, letting her lips connect with Three's, giving her a soft kiss, feeling D'Anna return it. Breaking away, she laid her head down, it not taking her long before she was fast asleep.

D'Anna watched Caprica for a few minutes before laying her head down on her pillow, her arms wrapping around the other Cylon's figure, it not taking her long to doze off, the visions and dreams staying rather quiet, for once giving her a good nights rest.

-Fin.

This didn't really turn out the way I wanted and I personally think it just sucks because I know I didn't get the characters right but thanks for reading.


End file.
